


July 4, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos began to scowl when fox creatures surrounded him. He glanced at Supergirl.





	July 4, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos began to scowl when fox creatures surrounded him. He glanced at Supergirl. ''You just had to cuddle one of their babies a few minutes ago,'' he said.

THE END


End file.
